Resident Evil: The Crusade
by lgt890
Summary: What if Wesker was succesful in spreading the Uroboros? Where is Chris? Look and see as the suriviving BSAA members fight against Wesker and his followers.


Hey, lgt890 here to present you a Resident Evil fan fiction that happens 1 year after RE 5. In this story Wesker was successful at spreading the Uroboros Virus but he did not expect that the BSAA would be ready by going underground and creating a mask that would protect them from the virus. The BSAA was also able to get a couple of hundred survivors. Oh and for the hardcore fans of RE pls. note that I am making the ages of every character in their 20's. Look at my profile for more info

Note : *the battle looking suit looks like Jill's Battle Suit

*looks like the Military Suit in Dead Space

Disclaimer : All objects, characters and ideas belong to their respective authors and not to me.

Resident Evil: The Crusade

Chapter 1 : The Finding

Where am I? This . . . dark place . . . it feels cold. . . I can feel water but there's nothing around me. I can here footsteps yet. . . I see no one. I feel alone . . . and powerless. The footsteps are getting louder. . . I can here them. Something is opening I can hear it.

"This is… target . . . seems human . . . weapon" that's all I can hear one man say.

Then I saw light . . . all around me . . . blinding light. Then I heard a woman say "What the. . . the DNA Scan says he has no virus but. . . it also says he is Chris but he definitely does not look like Chris( author's note : the main character looks like Cloud Strife but you'll find out later why he has the DNA of Chris ). . .". Another woman said "Leon said this is the target . . . yup . . . it says here Subject CN8907: Nero Zander. Let's take him to HQ before the remaining Infected discover us.

That was the beginning of my life.

The next week I woke up in a white room filled with people wearing white lab coats.

Someone shouted "HE IS AWAKE THE MAN THAT WILL BRING US BACK TO THE SURFACE IS AWAKE"

'Me bring people back to the surface? Am I underground? What does he mean by "bring us back"?'

Then three people walked in. The one ahead was a woman with dark skin. She was wearing a gold * battle looking suit*. The next one was a African-American man wearing a *green battle suit*. The last one I saw was an absolute woman of beauty. She was blond and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her skin was a perfect shade of light pink. She wore a *purple battle suit* that clung to her perfect curves. I was plainly dazzled.

"Hey there Nero Zander, my name is Sheva Alamor and this is Josh and Jill. We are part of the BSAA."

"BSAA?" I asked as I looked around the room and seeing numerous wires that were either taped on me or wires that had needles poked inside of me.

"Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, our job is to rid the world of Biological Weapons also known as B. and protect the human race from virus threats" said the man named Josh as he gave me a badge that had the symbol of the world and the letters BSAA.

The woman named Jill went near me and gave me a card and said "We are recruiting you to our group and you will have your P.E.T aka Placement Examination Test tomorrow should you accept go to the training area and use that card to enter if not then you will be a civilian in Haven the Last City."

I thought about this decision for a while after the three left and I was alone in the room. If I were a civilian I would most probably be safe but. . . I would never know my origin. I only know that I was found in a research lab. Maybe just maybe if I join the BSAA I just might find out what exactly I am.

The next day I headed out into the Training Facility where my P.E.T. will be held.

The Training Facility was made of four sectors. Sector 1 was at the first floor. It contained a Target Practice Area with three long lanes. That part covered half of the first floor. The next Area was a garden with an arena made of mattresses at the center. The second floor was made of an area for practicing different melee weapons and herb garden used for medical training.

"I choose to join the BSAA to find out more about myself" I told Jill who will be my proctor for the P.E.T.

Jill grabbed a Barreta M92F Custom 'Samurai Edge', a Heckler & Kotch MP5, and a Genade Launcher. Then she went near me and said "Nero use all these weapons to test your accuracy against the target there. In the first lane use the pistol to shot the head, knee, arm and shoulders of the target dummy within 10 seconds. In the next lane shoot the three dummies using the MP5 in the same areas as the first lane within 15 seconds. In the last land shoot the whole group of 5 dummies with one shot from the Grenade Launcher. You will be tested according to speed and accuracy."

I got all the weapons and prepared to take the first test. I held the handgun and felt a familiar grip as if I held it before.

I waited for Jill's signal before I fired the first shot.

"Ready! Set! GO!"

In three seconds I fired five bullets . . . all of which hit the mark except the last one which I fired directly at the heart of the dummy. I don't know why but firing the gun felt very familiar.

"Wow, you did a great job . . . you just broke my record by one second. Now on to the next. . ."

After that I finished the next two tests with flying colors and broke the records within one second of each category.

Jill recorded my results and looked at me with a smirk. "Interesting results but now we will test your hand to hand skills but the one whom you shall fight would be none other than me. . . "

Well . . . that's the first chapter . . . pls. drop a review =D


End file.
